This invention pertains to communicating World Wide Web (WWW) information to the user of a computing device, through the Internet. Specifically, the WWW information is downloaded based on the selection by the user of an object (volume in space or VIS) rather than by other common methods currently in use. The present invention allows WWW information to be downloaded based on the particular coordinates or other unique identifying data of the object (volume) in space selected by the user.
One limitation currently facing users of the WWW is the linkage of the user interface to the display of the computing device (laptop, handheld computer, mobile phone, etc.) In other words, the user is required to manually select data from the display or input data directly to the computing device via a mouse or other input device (e.g. flywheel, touch screen, stylus, or keyboard). The user typically xe2x80x9cpointsxe2x80x9d to an icon or text on the display of the computing device by using the input device (pointing with the mouse, typing an input command, tapping with the stylus, etc.). The user then xe2x80x9cselectsxe2x80x9d the icon or text which is linked to a WWW site, causing information to be exchanged over the Internet and the WWW data (a xe2x80x9cpagexe2x80x9d) linked to the icon/text to be displayed on the user computing device, usually through a browser program.
This input method may be acceptable for users who are seated at a computer or in a position to devote full attention (eyes and mind) to the computer""s display and input mechanism. However, users who are mobile (on foot or in a vehicle) cannot always devote full attention to a display and to providing input data through conventional means. Furthermore, the mobile user may be interested in types of WWW information other than that available to the stationary user. For instance, mobile users may have an interest in receiving information specific to their location or to a VIS proximate to their location.
Current WWW users are generally restricted to a limited number of methods for selecting WWW data (Uniform Resource Locator or URL): (1) by selecting xe2x80x9chyperlinksxe2x80x9d that are visually displayed by the computing device (by xe2x80x9cpointing and clickingxe2x80x9d); or, by (2) manually typing in a URL address. These current methods do not provide ease of use in the context of a mobile or portable user of a computing/communications device, especially if this device is small (e.g. a handheld or laptop device).
Means for obtaining information on an object in space are also currently limited.
Identification systems have been used in packaging where an identifying number has been encoded in a chip. The unit is energized by a magnetic field and then responds electronically or vice-versa. Maximum working distance for this technology is about 1 meter. Railroads have used bar code technology to remotely identify rail cars but this technique is defeated as the cars become dirty. That technique is also limited to about 10 meters.
Range-finders are commonly used to determine distance in conjunction with compass readings and GPS position in order to determine position, for example in surveying applications. Existing range-finders, however, are not used to determine or even access the information available to the user via the WWW.
GPS systems are routinely used in vehicle positioning systems; e.g. Cadillac offers an optional system to locate your car relative to maps in an on-board computer device. The problem with GPS as implemented is that it determines the position of the vehicle, not a VIS proximate the vehicle. Furthermore, current implementations of the system do not allow WWW access based on either the vehicle position or a VIS proximate the vehicle.
It would be desirable therefore to provide unique means of obtaining WWW data to mobile users. Therefore, a system for accurately determining the address, location, or identification of various structures and for interfacing with the VIS specific WWW URL is desirable.